


You're a Freak Like Me

by litmilkovich



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: (you'll see shh), Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Face Slapping, Knotting, Larry is only mentioned briefly, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of safe words, Omega Zayn, Power Bottom Zayn, Restraints, Sorry if I'm forgetting anything, Top Liam, Where do I begin, dominant zayn, submissive Liam, this whole thing is a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litmilkovich/pseuds/litmilkovich
Summary: Zayn is Liam's omega, Liam is Zayn's alpha. They're not the typical pair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this has been half written for months and I added to it and stuff so enjoy and leave feedback love y'all.

Zayn's been going crazy all evening. Harry and Louis' Halloween party was magnificent, as per usual, but Zayn was done with tonight. Liam just _had_  to be Spider-Man this year. Zayn would define it as "slutty Spider-Man," because you can see _everything_  through those bloody spandex. He had zero modesty. You could see the ripple of his abs against the material, as well as his bulge and the swell of his balls between his thighs.

Zayn thought his couples costume idea was a good one, because Liam has only ever been something batman related and Zayn wanted to do some androgynous things with his costume for the night.

Zayn casually gave his fellow omega (Louis) more and more alcohol gradually, so Harry would have to eventually have to step in and usher him out of the hubbub to get him a glass of water and some rest. As soon as Harry left Liam's side to get to his omega, Zayn took his opportunity.

"Well, Liam, think we should get home!" Zayn announced with a clap of his hands. Liam pouted but nodded, taking one last swig of his soda.

Zayn grumbled all the way up the elevator ride back to their flat, ignoring Liam's prodding finger to his hip. He looked like a kicked puppy, the poor alpha didn't know what he did to get the silent treatment from his omega. He huffed sadly and rested his chin on Zayn's shoulder, his nose pressed against the crook of his neck as he stood behind him.

When they entered their flat, Zayn grabbed Liam's wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, the docile alpha happily padding behind his omega.

He pushed the larger man down on their mattress, nudging his knees apart and gripping his thighs.

"Drove me crazy all bloody night," the omega grumbled and began to mouth over Liam's spandex confined cock that sprung to life under his skilled lips.

"Ah— wha-?" Liam gasped as Zayn kissed and nibbled over the swell of his balls, which were always sensitive, which Zayn took full advantage of.

"You're such a tease, and I hate you," Zayn chided and wriggled up the bed after he discarded the lower half of his Mary Jane costume. He looked hot as a girl, but he decided against heavy makeup for the couples costume. He only wore some highlighter to bring out his cheekbones, but really, he didn't need it. He also put on mascara, which made his eyelashes look more unreal. It wasn't fair. He took off his blouse as well, leaving him stark naked and Liam sweating in his costumes confines.

He straddled Liam's face and gripped Liam's hair between his fingers, And angled his head in a way he could use for his pleasure. "Gonna tease me?" Zayn murmured as he lowered his hole over Liam's already open mouth. "Gonna tease you," he chuckled and let Liam buck his hips into nothing.

Zayn was slowly riding Liam's face and his slick is so sweet, the alpha feels like he could drown in it and die happily. And he's crying because his cock is so hard it hurts, and his knot is already swelling at the base of his cock. He pulls away for just a second to plead, "Zayn, c'mon, I need— I need you to touch me, baby, I'll be so good for you."

Zayn only cooed, tugging the locks between his fingers to pull Liam's mouth back to his hole. "My poor, sweet alpha," he murmured in faux sympathy. "What if the boys could see you now, being used by your omega like a little bitch? Begging for him to touch you?" He spat and ground down onto his alphas face with more vigor, his hips grinding down on Liam's very eager mouth.

Liam whimpered against the flesh that was near suffocating him, his hands gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

Zayn only smirked, "Does my alpha need to be touched?" He asked in a mocking tone, hummmjng in content at the strangled whimpers that tumbled from Liam's lips. He was being very good, to be fair. His tongue never ceased licking him out, his jaw moving rhythmically and effectively giving beard burn to his soft cheeks. He hopped off of him for a moment, turning around so he was now facing Liam's cock. Which, looked painful even under the red spandex.

Liam sounded absolutely wrecked, "please, I need— I need you," he whimpered and let out a strangled groan when Zayn's hand gently cupped him.

"Would you look at that? Poor alphas almost gone and popped his knot! Not even gotten to properly touch you yet," Zayn murmured wickedly and leaned down to kiss over Liam's confined cock. It was throbbing beneath his lips, precum steadily weeping from the tip.

"Zayn— I need—," he pleaded, but Zayn scoffed and gave a slight bite to the sensitive swell that was his balls. "Shut up and eat me," he growled and slapped his thighs.

Liam cried out, nearly howling. The spandex made him so hot, and he felt like he could be so much closer to Zayn, but his fucking _cock_ , he needed Zayn's lips on him, not just through the damned material.

It didn't take long for Liam's rhythmic licking and nibbling to become sloppy, because Zayn had since been mouthing steadily over his cock and his balls were so swollen and drawn up tight to his body that his knot was so close to busting inside the costume and, just— his brain was frying.

"You're getting sloppy," Zayn noted over Liam's member, making the alpha whine as if he'd been stabbed.

"I think— Zayn I think I'm gonna knot," he gasped and came with a pained cry, his knot popping within the confines of his costume.

Zayn gasped in faux shock, "my, my," he murmured and pressed down his tongue where the steady leak of cum was making its way to soak his entire crotch area. Of course knots were full of cum, as with every alpha, but Liam was something else— he always came so hard for so long.

"Zee, babe, I—," he pleaded but he quickly turned around and shushed him. Liam was still coming, of course, delirious with the high of the rush. Zayn was understanding, shushing lover and decided he'd pushed his alpha enough for the night.

"Here's what I'm gonna do," Zayn murmured and laid his body on top of Liam's. All the alpha did was nod with rapt attention.

"I'm going to get off on you, okay? M'gonna grind against your stomach and you're gonna finger me til I come, okay?" He asks gently and pets the alphas cheek, who's simply dying to please his omega.

Zayn kisses him hard, hands gripping Liam's biceps like they're crucial to his survival. He starts grinding his hips against Liam's still spandex clad torso, his thick fingers having found their way to his omega's hole.

"Yes, alpha, gonna make me come, you've been so good for me," he whimpers before he seizes up for a moment and comes all over the Spider-Man symbol. He cries out weak groans for a moment, Liam's fingers still squelching in and out of his hole from the sounds of his slick.

After a moment, Liam's the first one to chuckle. It's a thing between them, laughing after or even during sexual encounters. Zayn joins too, giggling in the crook of Liam's neck.

"So my costume really turned you on that much, huh?" He smirked.

"Shut up, you knob."

~

So, there's a round two at approximately 3AM, because Liam loves to be used by his omega. During his rut it was a different story, and when Zayn was in heat his omega nature always got the best of him. Which, now was not that time, and Zayn had control over his alpha. It made him feel powerful.

Zayn smacked Liam's cheek, taking his chin between his thumb and fingers in a harsh grip, "Pathetic little alpha," Zayn coos at him, who's immobilized on their bed in rope constraints around his wrists, a spreader bar separating his ankles. Liam wasn't being very good so far, he kept trying to touch his omega and Zayn specifically told him _no touching_ , in turn, he tied up the alpha's wrists as a punishment for his naughty behavior.

"I'm sorry, I'll be so good," Liam whined and thrusted his hips up into the air, his cock weeping precum at the tip.

"You had your chance, lovey, and I'm afraid all this begging is making me want to get out your cock ring," he grinmed when Liam let out a distraught sound, ghosting his fingers over his muscular thighs.

He didn't like this one bit, whimpering out apologies as Zayn leaned over to grab what was probably his least favorite thing in the world, the blasted cock ring.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Zaynie, I promise I'll be good," he pleaded uselessly as the omega secured the cock ring tightly around Liam's cock and the heaviness of his balls.

The alpha nearly howled in protest, his toes curling in almost agony, "I'm—, I—, _off_ ," he whined and writhed on the bed.

Zayn didn't even try to hide his smirk as Liam begged for him to take off the cock ring. He paused for a moment and placed a gentle hand on Liam's chest, "What's your color, Liam?" He asked seriously, petting the curly hair that sat on his chest. It was a system they had, for when things got intense like this. Green was good, keep up what you're doing. Yellow was slow down, let me have a moment, and red was bad, stop everything altogether. It kept things safe.

Liam swallowed loudly, making eye contact with Zayn for a second, "Green, m'green," he nodded and that was all he needed to continue.

Zayn reached down to slowly pet Liam's cock, making the alpha whine high in his throat. The omega quickly silenced him by harshly slapping his throbbing member, making him actually howl.

"You've been so naughty, alpha, maybe I won't even let you come tonight," he murmured and moved to straddle Liam's toned hips.

" _No!_ " He nearly cried, hissing when Zayn's slick hole caught on the head of his cock.

The omega slowly sank down onto his alpha, letting out a content hum when he was fully seated on Liam's lap. "You're gonna watch me ride you until I come, then I'm gonna show you what a bitch you are for me, because you're my bitch, right? You're an omegas bitch," Zayn spat as he moaned at how deliciously Liam filled him up. This was not normal behavior for Zayn, at least in public. He was more quiet, reserved. He never made himself noticed, but in bed with his alpha, it's a different story.

It was so fucking frustrating, because Liam's knot was so ready to pop, but the damned cock ring was unbearably tight, so much so that his massive knot was trapped.

Zayn's steady rhythm soon became sloppy, his tan hand furiously pumping over his cock to bring him to orgasm. "Fuck, Liam, gonna come, gonna come and you're just gonna have to sit there and _watch_ ," he gasped and shuddered, taking only a few more raises of his hips to cause his load to spurt steadily out of his cock for a few moments.

Liam looked like he was going to outright pass out. His pupils were dilated like a full moon, and the sight of his cock after Zayn got off of him looked like it _really_ was indeed painful. "Please," the alpha cried. His cock was nearly purple, balls swollen and ready to pop a knot.

"Please what? Use your words," Zayn commanded, stroking his hand over Liam's slick covered cock, digging his thumb into the slit.

He cried out, toes curling at the sensation, "Please make me come, I'll be so good, I'll be so, so good," he nearly sobbed as Zayn played with the ultra sensitive head.

Liam was sure this was torture, or something. He hated edging with a strong, fiery passion. He'd have to interrupt sometimes with a yellow, but he'd never color out. He hated it, but it made his body tingle whenever he thought about it.

  
He played with him like this for nearly _two more hours_ , and he'd since taken off the cock ring, so the edging would become even more intense.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking _come_ ," Liam whined and thrusted his hips messily into his omegas fist. At the last moment, when Zayn could see his alphas knot swelling at the base, he pulled his hand off. "No!" He cried, hips fucking up into nothing, chasing the release he was so desperate for.

"Omega.. Omega, _please_ , let me come," he rasped, his cock laying heavily on his hip.

Zayn felt as if his punishment was well served, so he began to show some mercy. "You wanna come for me, alpha?" He cooed and ran his index finger from the head of Liam's cock to his balls. "I'll let you come, sweetheart," he murmured and kissed Liam's hip.

Liam let out a victorious whimper, his chest rising and falling rapidly when Zayn's hand was on him again, "Fuck, I'm _coming_ ," Liam cried, his knot swelling fully and bursting. He sobbed, thrusting into Zayn's tight fist, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ," he babbled and hissed when Zayn slurped some cum right from the head of Liam's cock.

"You did so good for me, alpha," Zayn murmured, whispering gentle praises into the alpha's hip.

Liam's muscles ached, his cock was spent and sensitive to the touch. "Zayn," he whimpered. He always got incredibly needy and cuddly after a session, and Zayn couldn't find it in himself to say no, (as if he'd even want to say no.)

He hummed, bringing their soft fleece throw blanket over himself and Liam's lower half, arm draping over his alphas chest. Liam rolled onto his side towards Zayn and happily huffed when his face was sufficiently buried in his omegas neck, breathing in the familiar scent.

He pet the alphas hair, kissing his forehead gently. Aftercare was very important to them, because their dynamic wasn't exactly typical. Zayn was his omega after all, and omegas were biologically submissive by nature. But Zayn— he was different, and so was Liam. It was to an extent, though, because like all omegas, at the end of the day; he needed to be taken care of by his alpha. Not always, though, because he very much liked taking care of his alpha all the same.

"I love you," Liam said, his voice muffled against the warm skin of his omegas neck, who smuggled closer.

"I love you, too."

~

To say Zayn despised heat was an understatement. He felt so out of control of his body, like he was a live wire who could only be sated by endless orgasms.

He woke up in a cold sweat, still somehow burning up. He looked at the window and squinted his eyes at the bit of sunlight that peaked through the cracks in the blinds. He didn't bother glancing at the clock, he knew it was already too early in the day for this type of exertion. He let out a whine when a wave of heat rolled over him, slick leaking from him in what felt like gallons, when in reality it was a few teaspoons.

"Liam," he sniffled and shook his alphas shoulder, who twitched slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh? Wassit—?" He murmured and as soon as he smelled his omegas sweet slick, his alpha nature took over his senses. He rolled over at was Zayn swears is light speed, or something, which makes his head spin even more.

"Alpha," he says uncharacteristically submissively, his thighs bracketing Liam's hips, who was now hovering over him and mouthing at his neck with intent on marking him up. He could feel Liam's cock in all of its glory, thick and heavy against him, making his back arch, aching to get closer to his alpha.

"You smell so fucking good," Liam says and Zayn's eyes roll back, his jaw going slack. When he's in heat— all of their typical ways in bed fly out the window and Liam is in charge. It was a welcome change, Zayn supposes.

"Fuck me, please just fucking _ruin me_ ," he begs and that's all Liam needs to rip off, actually _rip off_ Zayn's briefs, his own long discarded.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you, make you fucking scream, everyone will know you're mine," he growls. Liam's voice is so deep, Zayn swears it's shaking the walls and he feels the vibrations in his own chest.

The dirty talk was almost too much for Zayn, his eyes pinched shut and his cock weeping at the tip. "Tell me more," he begs and he almost doesn't recognize his own voice.

  
"M'gonna tear you in half, make you come so many times, you have no idea," he growled and flipped Zayn onto his stomach, making his cock press against the sheets. "I'm gonna show you who you belong to, make you beg," he grunts before slipping the head of his cock into Zayn's tight heat. His toes curled, eyes rolling back once again.

" _Yesss_ ," he hissed at the oh-so-welcome and familiar intrusion. Liam wasted no time fucking into him, making his arse cheeks bounce with the force of it.

"Yes, fucking fuck me, yes baby, making me feel so fucking good, gonna make me fucking _come_ ," he whined. He was vocal during his heat, always. His arms were against his chest, bent at the elbows and laying flat against him. He craned his neck up and looked back, greeted with the sight of Liam's cock pummeling him. He'd hurt for a few days after this, no doubt, and he'd love every second of it.

"Look at you, fucking drunk off my cock, you filthy little omega," Liam spit out between his powerful thrusts. He grabbed Zayn's hair, where it was longer on top, yanking it back so hard it made his head spin, gasping as his eyes flew open. Liam blanketed over him, his body radiating heat against Zayn's skin. His hand was tight in his hair, leaving Zayn to have his neck craned back while Liam bit at his neck painfully.

"Liam— Liam I'm gonna— I'm gonna fucking _come_ , don't stop, don't stop," he repeated like a mantra.

Liam shoved Zayn's hair out of his grip, his head falling on the pillow Zayn realized he was now gripping in his arms. Liam's hips slapped obscenely against Zayn's bum, his slick making the backs of his thighs and Liam's pubic area soaked. " _I'm coming_ ," he gasped, thighs trembling fiercely as cum spurted out of him, falling eerily silent before letting out a mixture of a scream and a whine and a moan all in one breath.

Liam let out a feral growl, his hips snapping against Zayn a few more times before his knot expanded and popped inside of his omega.

Zayn's sensitive and spent cock let out a few more pathetic drops of cum before he went completely limp against the bed, Liam's seed filling his insides deliciously.

Speaking of his alpha, who seemed to be coming down from his primal behavior, kissed and nibbled on Zayn's shoulders and softly gyrated his hips to milk his orgasm out of him. Liam whined against his omega as the lost of his knot deflated, allowing him to pull out. Zayn's stomach jutted out slightly from how much cum was inside of him, leaving him feeling full and sated, even as it began to seep out. He didn't bother cleaning it up, (he couldn't even find it in himself to care,) he'd be wild again soon and they could simply wash the sheets when his heat was over with.

Liam laid on his back, bringing Zayn to his chest with a happy and exhausted sigh. "Love you," the alpha murmured into Zayn's sweaty hair. The omega made a noise of agreement, his face squished into Liam's pectoral, a happy sigh slipped through his lips before he fell asleep in his alpha's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading sorry for the ending I didn't know how to end this lol


End file.
